En el principio y hasta el último momento
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Francis y Arthur han sido amigos de toda la vida, desde la infancia hasta los que podrían ser sus últimos días juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Cuando eran niños dos años parecían una enorme diferencia. En ese entonces Arthur tenía siete y una de sus mayores ambiciones era impresionar a Francis, al menos cuando aún no se conocían en profundidad. Su primer encuentro había sido en el dentista, una tarde a mediados de otoño. Había un patio cercado que daba al aire libre y, mientras esperaban a que sus madres los llamaran desde los asientos de adentro, ambos jugaban afuera. Otros niños y niñas, todos mucho más pequeños, también esperaban a ser atendidos y Francis se había pasado los primeros quince minutos enseñándoles unos juegos con las manos a unas hermanas gemelas, tanto una como la otra tenían las muelas con caries. Tenían turno antes que él, por lo que fueron llamadas sin que pudieran terminar de jugar, dejando a Francis sin entretenimiento. Eso fue hasta que vio al niño que hablaba con una rama. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba loco, enseguida se sentó a su lado en el suelo y muy cautelosamente le preguntó qué hacía.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, vas a asustarlo! —había dicho el niño, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por apartarse de él sin soltar la rama que sostenía con sumo cuidado.

Sin hacerle mucho caso, Francis preguntó:

—¿Cómo supones que voy a asustar a una rama?

—No a la rama, torpe. A la mariposa.

Agudizando la vista y buscando concienzudamente era posible observar que efectivamente allí había un insecto que posaba sin moverse en absoluto, con las alas cerradas y de perfil. Su color era igual al de la rama y su tamaño diminuto, lo que explicaba por qué había pasado desapercibida.

—Tú eres el torpe, eso es una polilla.

Arthur entonces abrió la boca, dispuesto a refutar lo que había escuchado, él sabía a la perfección que el otro estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo podía no ser una mariposa si era un insecto de dos alas, con antenas y forma de mariposa? Entonces considero que, a pesar de haber oído antes de la polilla, en realidad no sabía cómo lucía. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese insecto pudiera serlo. Ante este conflicto, decidió optar por lo seguro y arrojó la rama a la cara del otro niño, quien chilló y se sacudió tras el sorpresivo ataque. Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, el insecto no salió volando, sino que permaneció en la rama y fue aplastado por la mano de Francis cuando le cayó encima.

—Espero que estés contento ahora, la has matado.

Efectivamente le faltaba un ala y todo el diminuto cuerpo había sido triturado.

—Como si me importara -espetó el niño, a pesar de haber estado protegiendo a la criatura hace unos instantes.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—No te importa.

—Bueno, No Te Importa, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

El niño aceptó de malos modos y su actitud empeoró cuando se enteró del juego que Francis tenía planeado: la rayuela.

—¡Es juego de niñas! —protestó.

—Claro que no, es simplemente un juego para saltar. ¿Tienes una tiza, No Te Importa?

—Es Arthur. Y no, no traje nada, vine al dentista. En cualquier momento me llaman.

Ante esta falta a Francis no le quedó más remedio que ingeniárselas como pudo. Recolectó unas cuantas hojas secas que encontró desparramadas por el suelo y las colocó en posición para el juego, dibujando así una rayuela sin números. Por su parte, Arthur buscó una roca, cosa que le resultó fácil ya que al fondo del patio había un pequeño jardín.

—Yo empiezo —afirmó muy apresurado antes de arrojar la piedra. Al saltar de un pie al otro sacudió las hojas y causó que fueran disparadas en todas direcciones, arruinando completamente la estructura del juego.

—¡No, no, así no!

Francis quiso frenar las hojas antes de que perdieran su lugar completamente, pero una fuerte brisa traicionera arrasó con todas y se terminaron mezclando en una gran pila.

—Ahora hay que empezar de nuevo —dijo con un resoplido. Arthur no tardó en defenderse. No había sido su culpa, obviamente. Claro que no.

—¡Es que así no se juega a la rayuela! —protestó—. Hay que dibujar los números con tiza.

Francis juntó las hojas, sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que decía, pero una súbita idea se apoderó de su joven mente.

—Ni que llevara tizas conmigo, solamente… ¡Ya vengo!

Entró corriendo a la sala de espera y fue directo a su madre. Arthur creyó que la mujer no lo dejaría salir más a jugar, probablemente se acercaba su turno y le tocaría pasar. ¿Quién necesitaba un compañero de juegos de todas formas? Se había decidido a buscar un nuevo insecto y olvidarse de Francis, pero el chico volvió a salir a las corridas. Llevaba una cartuchera en su mano derecha que agitaba para que Arthur viera.

—¿No que no tenías tizas? —preguntó, suspicaz.

—Tengo algo mejor.

Francis se arrodilló y sacó de la cartuchera un diminuto envase de pegamento y un marcador. Arthur se sentó a su lado y enseguida comenzó a interrogarlo para saber qué iba a hacer, pero el otro insistió en que ya vería. Ese afán por hacerse el misterioso consiguió molestarlo y sin necesidad de ayuda por parte del viento, Arthur sacudió la pila de hojas de una patada. Inmediatamente, Francis soltó lo que tenía en mano y se le abalanzó para tumbarlo al piso.

—¡Idiota, me había costado juntarlas todas de nuevo!

Sin embargo, la agresión no llegó mucho más lejos, Francis lo soltó y se apresuró a recoger las hojas dispersas a su alrededor. Sin formar una pila esta vez, optó por enumerarlas una a una con el marcador y Arthur comprendió lo que estaba por hacer a continuación. Cubrió de pegamento el lado opuesto a los números y procedió a adherirlas a las baldosas, formando el camino sobre el que pretendía saltar. Por su parte, Arthur se dirigió a recuperar la piedra de hace unos instantes. Estaba a punto de arrojarla, con el brazo flexionado y apuntando directo a los números, pero fue forzado a detenerse cuando una mano le quitó el objeto.

—Todavía no se supone que empieces, el pegamento tiene que secar.

Francis estaba en lo cierto, odiaba admitirlo. Si empezaba a saltar sobre las hojas antes de tiempo, era indudable que la fuerza del impacto provocaría que se resbalara con el pegamento fresco, y nada bueno podía salir de eso. No podía permitir que se le partiera un diente mientras esperaba a ser atendido por el dentista, hubiera sido más que vergonzoso y humillante, ya suficiente tenía con sus caries.

Sentados entre las hojas restantes, ambos niños se encargaron de guardar los útiles escolares de Francis nuevamente en su cartuchera. Al final de la línea de hojas numeradas, amontonaron las demás, de manera que al terminar el jugador brincara firmemente sobre ellas y causara un desparramo. En un par de minutos podrían iniciar el juego, era cuestión de esperar, pero la espera a ser atendido por el dentista había finalizado antes. Se oyó la voz de la madre de Francis, llamándolo para que guardara su cartuchera en la mochila y entrara con ella al consultorio indicado. La despedida entre los menores fue breve, como si jamás se hubieran encontrado. Arthur asumió en su joven mente que nunca más se lo volvería a cruzar, como a otros tantos chicos y chicas con los que había jugado por un par de minutos en una plaza o en otras tantas salas de espera. No tenía problema con ello, era lo usual y nunca se le había ocurrido cuestionarlo. Esos niños no habían llegado a ser sus amigos, tan sólo compañeros de juego que el azar había reunido. Comprobó que para Francis era distinto, quizá porque era más grande que él, al llegar a su madre le había pedido permiso para invitar al "niño de cejas extrañas" a su casa algún día. Luego llamó a Arthur con un ademán para que sus madres se conocieran, intercambiaran direcciones y teléfonos y pudieran así concretar una fecha de encuentro. Ante los ojos de Arthur ellos todavía no eran amigos, se necesitaban días, incluso semanas, para poder llamar a alguien de esa forma.

Al ver la sonrisa que Francis le dirigió fue sorprendido por la franqueza que había en ella. ¿Por qué le daba una oportunidad a la amistad tan fácilmente? Se preguntó si sería así con todos los que conocía, o si sencillamente se trataba de que Arthur era una excepción, quizá algo habría hecho para simpatizarle. Fuera de la forma que fuese, los hechos no importaban. Valía la pena tomarse la oportunidad de conocer a ese chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

La mano le temblaba al sostener el mango del espejo, de forma que le era devuelta una imagen movediza de sí mismo. Francis se remojó los agrietados labios y entrecerró los ojos tras el vidrio de sus gafas para concentrarse más en distinguir los incipientes cabellos grises. De ser morocho, castaño o pelirrojo (inclusive con un tono rubio más oscuro), le hubiera resultado mucho más simple diferenciar las canas del resto de su pelo. Hacía tiempo que no se dejaba cortar, siempre que las enfermeras se ofrecían a hacerlo él se negaba. Era el único allí con una melena, ni siquiera las señoras poseían una cabellera tan extensa. Siempre se había caracterizado por sus mechones fuertes y sedosos, no iba a dejar que un deterioro en la pigmentación arruinara su aspecto. Algo que debía agradecer era la ausencia de una calvicie, ni siquiera a su edad había tenido que enfrentarse a ese problema. Pero el color (¡ese horrible color!), si bien sutil, era algo que le ponía los nervios de punta. No recordaba por qué nunca antes le había molestado, no destacaba demasiado puesto que el resto de su cabello era naturalmente claro. Quizá con los años se había vuelto más observador que de costumbre.

A su lado, Arthur manipulaba una diminuta botella de pegamento color azul. Con suma dedicación ponía pequeñas porciones en un palito de helado que luego distribuía a lo largo y ancho de una hoja. Hasta ahora Francis no había prestado atención a las manualidades que realizaba. Su amigo dejó el palito a un lado y tomó uno de los pinceles, no sin antes mojarlo un poco en el vaso de agua enfrente suyo. Se ensalivo los labios y con su mano libre levantó una paleta que contenía temperas de colores, examinó cuál sería la próxima a utilizar. Ensucio el pincel con el rojo, tomando una buena cantidad de pintura que dejó caer sobre la hoja, luego lo arrastró a lo largo y ancho de la enorme uña que había trazada en el papel. La uña formaba parte de una mano, más específicamente el dedo medio, el único levantado. Había comenzado como una broma a uno de los enfermeros, hasta que descubrió que no había nada más que realmente quisiera dibujar. Quizá se lo terminara regalando a Francis. Al levantar la vista hacia el susodicho descubrió sin sorpresa que todavía seguía sin comenzar su propia pintura. No iba a hacerlo en ningún momento próximo, no cuando algo referido a su aspecto le molestaba. Después de todo era usual en él preocuparse vanamente por sus arrugas, su imposibilidad de ponerse de pie y sacar a bailar a una dama, el deterioro de sus dientes, el temblar de sus manos. Lo extraño resultaba que en esta ocasión tiraba de su cabello en busca de canas. La luz del sol que ofrecía la tarde había sido la culpable de proveer la posibilidad de que se viera con tanta claridad, de lo contrario su vista generalmente era mala.

—Puedes verlo, ¿no? —Le dijo, en alusión a los pelos blancos—. Necesito ir a la peluquería, esto no puede seguir así. ¡Ha de saber cuántos días anduve con esto en la cabeza!

—Ni que fueras el único —espetó Arthur—. Por si todavía no lo has notado todos aquí están canosos. Poco te falta para quedarte calvo.

—¡No! —chilló Francis con horror. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Ninguna enfermera se acercó, nadie le había dado mayor importancia a su comportamiento. Su lamento persistió, sus manos se humedecieron con lágrimas y su espalda convulsionó. Arthur rodó lo ojos con exasperación antes de acercar su silla a la del otro. Vacío un fiasco de pintura amarilla en su mano y, aprovechando la cabeza gacha de su amigo, desparramó el color en la copa de su cabeza. Francis no estaba enterado de lo que sucedía, aún seguía muy sumergido en su dolor, pero Arthur ya estaba añadiendo un verde vibrante a su melena. Se le sumó el azul, le siguió un rojo furioso y una buena cantidad de naranja brillante. La parte difícil fue despegar los cabellos que se habían adherido a sus dedos, aunque no se arrepentía de no haber utilizado los pinceles.

Francis desistió de su llanto al sentir una palmada acompañada de palabras que lo incitaban a levantarse.

—Mírate al espejo —comandó Arthur—, te ves como un maldito pavo real.

Nuevamente tomó el espejo y estudió su reflejo, asombrado por el desastroso trabajo. No se atrevió a pasar los dedos por la colorida humedad, se conformó con girar la cabeza de lado a lado y admirar el cambio. Ya no eran visibles los desagradables pelos blancos, todo era pintura que pronto estaría endurecida, pero eso poco le preocupó, su cabellera había sido transformada en un lienzo con arte plasmada en él. Y Arthur tenía razón, parecía obra de la naturaleza.

—No —dijo al ver con detenimiento—, soy una mariposa. La más grande y la más bella.

—Y la más llorona —le pareció pertinente agregar—. ¿Ves que te lamentabas por nada?

Francis decidió no darle razón, aunque su trabajo lo había dejado más satisfecho que el de cualquier peluquero, no tenía por qué permitir que Arthur se jactara de ello. Quizá, sólo quizá, lo mencionaría en su lecho de muerte.


End file.
